Strange Developments
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Something is going on with Abby... well that's all I can say. This is an unlikely fic with some minor ooc... you've been warned about the ooc so don't flame about it for pitty's sake. GibbsxAbby fatherxdaughter


Disclaimer: Don't own N.C.I.S

A/n: I've been getting a lot of revews on how this needed to be betaed so I copied it from my paged and ran a full spelling/grammar check on it and found that it was indeed riddled with errors and for that I appologise for putting it up when it could have been so much better. This is the revised version and I hope you enjoy.  
ttfn and on with the fic...

* * *

**Strange Developments**

A bell dinged in the lab and Abigail Sciuto knew that it could only mean one thing; someone had just come down in the elevator.

She figured it was Gibbs with a fresh Caf-Pow, she had emptied hers a while back and expected him to come down any minute now with a full cup.

"Hey Abby" it was Caitlyn "Kate" Todd

"Hi Kate" Abby replied secretly disappointed that it wasn't Gibbs with a new Caf-Pow.

Kate stood there a moment and noticed that Abby wasn't typing up to her normal pace

"Abby is something wrong?" Kate asked

"No, why do you ask?" Abby replied

"Your typing is slowed I just thought something might be wrong" Kate lied. She knew something wasn't right with Abby

"I'm fine, Kate" Abby insisted a little too forcefully for Kate's liking

"Abby, do I have to get Gibbs to make you admit that there is something wrong with you?" Kate asked

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine"

"Okay, you know what, fine; we can let Gibbs sort this out." Kate grabbed her cell phone, called Gibbs, and informed him of her suspicions.

"He'll be here shortly" Kate told Abby who groaned before continuing, knowing perfectly well that she wasn't in a place to make a quick get away before Gibbs arrived.

Jethro Gibbs came down concern written all over his face.

"Gibbs, I don't know what Kate's talking about, there is nothing wrong with me" Abby insisted

"Abby, if there is nothing wrong with you why are you typing so slowly?" Gibbs asked

"I am not typing slowly," Abby protested

"Let me see your hands." he said

"No..."

"Abigail..."

"Fine" Abby turned to show gloved hands

"Take off the gloves." Gibbs told her. She did as Gibbs told her and it revealed a large rash covering every square inch of skin on both hands.

"Abby, is this why you're typing slowly?"

"Yes, they itch so bad it hurts, I just didn't want you to worry about Me." she protested

"Abby, have you done anything out of the ordinary in the last 24 hours?"

"No, it just started developing when I put some gloves on to handle evidence. The rash has been progressing and getting worse ever since." she confessed

"Ducky needs to have a look at this... we're headed to autopsy, now, and not a word out of you" Gibbs turned to Kate "Kate, call Ducky and tell him I'm bringing Abby down to see him"

"Yes boss, what do I tell him?"

"Tell him Abby has a rash on her hands and we need his opinion" Gibbs replied pulling Abby towards the elevator by her arm. Kate got on the phone and told Ducky what she was told

Gibbs and Abby got to autopsy only mere moments after Ducky got off the phone.

"Have a seat on the table, Abigail, and let me see those hands" Ducky said. Abby complied not wanting to argue with Gibbs who was standing nearby like a worried father.

"Oh dear, Abigail, why didn't you come down here earlier?" Ducky asked

"I didn't want to bother you..." she shrugged

"If you haven't done anything out of the ordinary, I would recommend testing for latex allergies." Ducky said gently "but for that you need an allergy specialist, and that I am not, but I do know a good one. I will set up an appointment for you today, Abigail, if that is okay with Jethro."

"Fine by me, she can't work until we figure this out." Gibbs replied

Ducky made a phone call to an old friend and found out that he could see Abby immediately.

"Abigail, come I will drive you to that appointment, with your hands like that you are in no fit state to drive."

"Okay, Ducky" Abby replied knowing very well that arguing was a pointless waist of breath.

They managed to get passed Anthony DiNozzo without him seeing her hands, but Timothy McGee, well, that was another story.

"Abby, what happened to your hands?" he asked

"We think it is a latex allergy, I am taking her to see a friend of mine to see if we are right or not." Ducky said

"Is this true, Abby?" McGee asked

"Yes, Tim, I broke out with this rash today and my hands itch so bad that it hurts in some places."

"I'm sorry, Abby, I hope he can resolve this," McGee said gently

"Me to, Tim" Abby smiled slightly

Ducky opened the passenger door to his own vintage Morgan for Abby and closed it, then got in on the driver side.

The ride to the doctor was quiet, but Ducky knew that Abby was in pain if what she said to Timothy McGee was anything to go by.

He knew that she was typically honest with McGee; it was as if the girl couldn't lie to him.

They arrived and Abby seemed nervous about something.

"Abigail, calm down, this man has been a friend of mine for years, you have nothing to worry about" Ducky assured her

Dr. Henry McCoy was in the waiting room when they got there, come to find out he had no appointments for that time slot so he was open to help Abby.

"Ducky, how have you been my friend?"

"Very well, Henry, how about yourself" Ducky replied

"Fine and this must be Abigail Sciuto"

"Yes," Abby replied with a slight smile

"Come; let's have a look at those hands..." Henry said and they went to the exam room

"Oh dear, this looks bad, and I am willing to bet it is quite painful" Henry said

It didn't take long for a diagnosis of a latex allergy to be made.

"What can I do to relieve the itch?" Abby asked

"I am going to give you a prescription that should help with that rash, and I implore you to put in a request for latex-free gloves. You do work for NCIS, correct?"

"Yes, forensic scientist" Abby replied, "I will tell the director."

"And I will provide you with a letter to give your director" Hank said

"Thank you Dr. McCoy" Abby said with a genuine smile

"No problem Abby"

They got back to headquarters only after getting Abby's prescription filled.

"Abby, what happened?" Gibbs asked

"It's a latex allergy; just like Ducky thought" Abby said "I need to talk to the director about latex free gloves for the lab"

"He is in his office and Abby the gloves in your lab have been replaced with latex free gloves..."

"How can I tell which ones are mine?" Abby asked

"You'll see" Gibbs said

Abby went to Director Morrow's office.

"Abby, is something wrong?" Director Morrow asked, as he wasn't used to Abby coming to him for anything.

"Yes, I have developed a latex allergy and I wanted to let you know so it could be put on file. I have a letter from the allergy specialist that diagnosed it." Abby said

"Okay, Abby, I'll make sure it's documented but you will need to remember to remind our supply guy to order latex free gloves for you"

"I can do that, sir"

"Good, but until then what do you do?"

"Gibbs bought a pack of latex free gloves, I have a cream I put on my hands to clear up the rash, but other than that no long term damage was done" Abby sighed

She returned to her office and was surprised to see that her new latex free gloves were black.

"Gibbs you know me too well" she grinned.

**The End**


End file.
